


The Moments of Rangyoshi

by MidnightShadowWolf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Flufffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightShadowWolf/pseuds/MidnightShadowWolf
Summary: The parts of SoK and RoK where Rangi and Kyoshi have their first kiss, but from Rangi’s perspective. Inspired by D7Kyoshi’s great works, including their “Rise of Rangi”. Please go check them out, as I love all their work.
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	The Moments of Rangyoshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D7kyoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/gifts).



> To my regular readers: I hope you guys enjoy this fic, even if you don’t really ship it, it took a while to make :/

Rangi stormed off, feeling Kyoshi’s eyes on her. She heard her name being called, but refused to acknowledge it. Rangi may have been the Avatar’s bodyguard, and Kyoshi may have been the Avatar, but right now, to her, Rangi, Kyoshi was just. . . Kyoshi. So she ignored her friend (and longtime crush), and left the small inn where their room was. 

Rangi kept walking until she reached the shore of the lake by which Hujiang was built. In the moonlight, the water sparkled and shimmered like liquid silver. Rangi didn’t care about that, though, and simply stared at the silvery sheen on the water. She began to take off her armor, as it had gotten very uncomfortable and she didn’t want to keep wearing it. She knew the risk of being attacked was very low, for as of tonight, she was probably the safest person in Hujiang. She looked up to the moon, her face-like surface gleaming in the dark of the night. Suddenly, there was a loud shout of “Rangi!” and the soft, quiet peace was shattered. 

“You want to tell me what that was about?” Kyoshi shouted, her face slightly red from anger.

Rangi rolled her eyes and sneered. “Mok was treating us like dung, and now, slightly less so. I impressed a daofei. Hasn’t that been our goal?” she said, turning back to the lake. 

"My mother’s gang belonged to my MOTHER! Mok is a rabid animal with whom we have no leverage! It was a stupid risk!”

Rangi felt her anger rise. She got to her feet. She had been letting her toes dangle in the silvery lake, enjoying the sensation of the cool liquid on her feet, but now she stood ankle deep in it. 

“Of course it was” she shouted, feeling her eyebrows lower. She nearly shoved her finger in Kyoshi’s chest out of instinct, but caught herself. She twisted her hands, not knowing what to do with them. “I did exactly what you’ve been doing this whole time!” 

She paused for a split second, then continued. “Let me tell you something,” Rangi said heatedly. “I blacked out when I got hit. If I hadn’t woken up quickly, that man would have killed me.”

Rangi watched, with a twinge of satisfaction, as Kyoshi’s face went slightly red with anger to livid, and white with fury. Perhaps she finally understood the pain that she’d been putting Rangi through.

“You know what you felt, watching me lie on the canvas? That helplessness? That sensation of your anchor being cut loose? That’s what I’ve been feeling, watching you, every single minute since we left Yokoya! I got on that platform so you could see it from MY perspective! I had no idea what else would get through to you!” Rangi shouted. Now that she voiced her feelings about the issue, she was afraid Kyoshi would say something like, “No”, and ruin Rangi’s life without knowing it.

She kicked at the surface of the glasslike lake, slicing a wave between her and Kyoshi. 

“I watch you throw yourself headlong into danger, over and over again, and for what? Some misguided attempt to bring Jianzhu ‘to justice’? Do you even know what that means anymore?”

Kyoshi glowered at her for a moment, then said, with an air of someone controlling themselves with great difficulty, “It means he’s gone for good. No longer walking this earth. That’s what it has to mean.”

Rangi closed her eyes for a moment, feeling confused and overwhelmed by the amount and turmoil of emotions within her. She opened them again, dropping her voice to a whisper, “Why? Why do you need to do this so badly?”

One look at Kyoshi’s face told her everything she needed to know: she’d finally overstepped, and Kyoshi had snapped like a twig breaking under someone’s boot.

Kyoshi screamed, at the top of her lungs, for any man, woman, child, or spirit to hear her, “BECAUSE THEN I WON’T HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF HIM ANYMORE! I’M SCARED, ALL RIGHT? I’M SCARED OF HIM, AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT ELSE WILL MAKE IT GO AWAY!”

*****

Rangi stood in silence, too shocked to respond. She stayed like that for a few seconds, then felt tears welling up in her eyes. She squeezed them shut, not wanting to show weakness. She drew her breath sharply several times to try and calm herself down. She opened them for a moment, then saw that Kyoshi was fighting back tears of her own.

“Talk to me,” she heard Kyoshi whisper, barely audible. Then, even quieter: “Please. . .”

Rangi's heart constricted, and she whispered, grimacing, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” She tried to smother her tears with her hand, but was unsuccessful. “It shouldn’t have gone this way. . .”

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Kyoshi. Her friend closed her eyes tight, sadness radiating out of her demeanor and posture. 

“I-I know. . . Yun would have been a much better—“

“No!” Rangi shouted. “Forget Yun! Forget being the Avatar!” Rangi lost the battle to restrain and control herself, and ended up smacking Kyoshi. On the collar. Hard. “It’s not supposed to be this way for you!”

Kyoshi seemed slightly stunned for a moment, so Rangi said, “You think you don’t deserve peace and happiness and good things, but you do! You, Kyoshi! Not the Avatar, but you!” 

Rangi couldn’t resist any longer. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around Kyoshi, burying her face in her chest, both because she craved the contact, and to hide her face. 

“Do you have any idea how painful it’s been for me to watch you on this journey where you’re so determined to punish yourself?” Rangi said, looking up at Kyoshi. “Watching you treat yourself like an empty vessel for revenge, when I’ve known you since you were a servant girl who couldn’t bend a pebble? The Avatar can be reborn. But you can’t, Kyoshi. I don’t want to give you up to the next generation. I couldn’t bear to lose you. . .”

Rangi felt Kyoshi’s arms encircle her tightly and bring her closer. Against her will, a small, contented sigh escaped her lips. She relaxed slightly and snuggled up to Kyoshi as much as she dared. They stayed like that for some time, until Rangi finally whispered, “I wish I could give you your due. . . the wisest teachers, armies to defend you, and a palace to live in. . .”

Kyoshi chuckled. “The Avatar gets a palace?”

Rangi smiled a little, then replied, “No, but you deserve one.”

“I don’t need it,” Kyoshi said, smiling into Rangi’s hair. It was a sensation Rangi never knew she would enjoy as much as she did. “And I don’t need an army, I have you.”

“Psh. A lot of good I’ve been so far. If I were better at my job, you would never feel scared. Only loved. Adored by all.”

Kyoshi removed one of her hands from Rangi, and brought it up to her chin, tilting it upward to look at her. The look upon Kyoshi’s face was a smile so warm it could melt the poles, and it made Rangi’s heart skip a beat. “I do feel loved,” Kyoshi whispered, her eyes full of affection. Rangi could only stare at her beautiful face. Then Kyoshi did something that made Rangi’s heart stop: she leaned in, closed the distance between them, and kissed her.

*****

Rangi’s eyes were wide as Kyoshi pressed her lips against her own. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of Kyoshi’s soft lips. She felt warm bliss descending upon her as Kyoshi slowly wrapped her arms around her. Then—pain erupted from her jaw, where she’d been punched. She winced and broke contact with Kyoshi. She touched her jaw gingerly, and glanced up to look at Kyoshi. Her beautiful friend—now girlfriend, she supposed—was standing where she’d been pushed. Her eyes were shut tight, and she looked like her world had been shattered. She thought Rangi didn’t want her. Rangi began laughing at the irony of the situation, and as a result, began choking on her own tears and mirth. She, who had been so worried about rejection, was witnessing her love feel the same. Kyoshi slowly opened her eyes. When Rangi finally caught her breath, she was sure that amusement was palpable on her face. She crossed the distance between her and Kyoshi, and offered the smooth, unblemished side of her face and neck. 

“That side of my face is busted up, stupid,” she said, mirth still evident in her voice. “Kiss me where I’m not hurt.”

And she did.

QUITE a lot, too. . . 😏

**Author's Note:**

> To D7Kyoshi: I hope you enjoyed this, because i worked pretty hard on it. I really love your works, Rangyoshi is one of my favourite ships


End file.
